zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
There’s a Skeleton Inside Each of Us, Waiting to Burst Out
'''There’s a Skeleton Inside Each of Us, Waiting to Burst Out' is the sixty-first episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes {{Quoter| Letter Time Q: Reach Out to the Phone: Zaibatsu, what's your current ringtone? 'from Colton *Pat: ''The Slam for Everyone's Jams (Shoji Meguro vs Quad City DJs) * Liam: My Time is Now (John Cena Theme Song) - John Cena * Woolie: Main Theme - Shovel Knight OST * Matt: Rules of Nature - Jamie Christopherson (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST) Q: '''I love Street Fighter, but the lore escapes me. Is there an official explanation as to what Akuma does during a Raging Demon? '''from Argenis *Woolie: First of all, for a great source on Street Fighter lore, go to the Street Fighter Plot Guide (This is probably not the actual original document). UDON uses it as a reference point for their comics. So, during a Raging Demon, what happens is Akuma grabs you, and basically spiritually drags your soul to hell, and once you're there, he doesn't touch you. The sins that you've committed attract the demons and those are what attack you and do the damage. Q (for Pat): '''It's actually just a picture of an Australian news anchor talking with the ticker tape at the bottom saying "Man robs Brisbane service station with a boomerang." from an unknown person *Pat: That's awesome! On the way over here, I was watching a video of a guy in the suburbs of Australia videotapping two kangaroos fighting in his driveway. * Matt: I like how Australia committed a crime, and they committed a crime with an Australian-specific weapon. * Liam: I got the article from The Daily Mail. Apparently, it was an attempt. Not a success. Q (specifically to the Fatal Fury Zaibatsu of Matt Bogard, Pat Bogard, Woolie Higashi, and Mai Liamnui): What's your favourite general Asian food? 'from Arnuth * Liam: I have something of a fetish for Japanese curry. I love that shit so much. Can't fucking get it in Montreal. * Woolie: I like crispy noodles, but I used to be a General Tao hak gwai motherfucker, but now that I've done it, yakiniku beef is unquestionably the best. * Pat: I'm very partial to the Korean place next to my house, and the bulgogi there is unbelievable. It's amazing. * Matt: I even make it sometimes if I'm feeling up to it. We had it at that Korean place, it's that Jajangmyeon, the thing with the black bean paste and the giant noodles. That shit's super good. Q: '''There might be a reference to ''God Hand in Demon's Soul''s. If you had any chance to play Demon's Souls, you likely came across a weapon called the Hand of God. The description of the weapon reads "there was once a strong man who slaughtered dragons with his bare hands. His god-like fists earned him the title of 'the Legendary Big M.' This is the only reference to Big M that's in the game, and given the cross-history between FromSoft and Capcom, it's possible that this might be a little joke referencing God Hand's director, Shinji Mikami '''from Michael * Liam: That could totally be a thing, yeah. I could believe that. * Pat: That being said, the term "God Hand" specifically refers to Mas Oyama, the guy who Ryu is based off of, who's a badass, bullfighting martial artist back in the 60s. * Matt: and Japan just putting God - as we know, Woolie drank an energy drink that was called ''what? What was it called? * Woolie: Blackout '''God, '''but it could be Big M as in Mas Oyama as well, that's a good point. Q: '''Hey best friends! I convinced my mom to play through Persona 4 on the Vita. After some really rough work, she finally got to the last few weeks, just before the end of the game, and she hasn't touched it since. She says she doesn't want it to end, so my mom wants to know do you guys get sad when great games seem like they're gonna end, and how do you deal with it? from Chris * Pat: I don't. * Liam: I don't either. * Woolie: You gotta power through it, Mom. It's sad, but in the end, you'll be even happier when it's done. Q (follow up to above): Wanna guess who his mom's waifu is? * Matt: That's weird. * Liam: That's a good question. I'm gonna guess Chie. * Pat: That's odd, but okay. Kanji? It's always Kanji. Always. A: It's Nanako! * Liam: Oh, of course. That makes sense. * Pat: Oh yeah, she's in love, she's like "Aww, adorable." Zaibatsu Watch *Liam: Styx: Master of Shadow *Woolie: Garo *Matt: Fisheye Lens - Homestar Runner, ''and ''Alien: Isolation comes out today. *Pat: Alien: Isolation, but mostly I'll be playing Hyrule Warriors ''and ''Ultimax, and I'll see if I can finish Monster before I leave for Japan. Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Ritmo en Rio Ii". Category:Podcast Episodes